Tolerance to specific herbicides can be conferred by engineering genes into host cells and such genes find use as both selectable markers and, when employed in crops, as a method to control weeds. In some cases these enzymes, and the nucleic acids that encode them, originate in a plant. In other cases, they are derived from other organisms, such as microbes. See, e.g., Padgette et al. (1996) “New weed control opportunities: Development of soybeans with a Roundup Ready® gene” and Vasil (1996) “Phosphinothricin-resistant crops,” both in Herbicide-Resistant Crops, ed. Duke (CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla.) pp. 54-84 and pp. 85-91. Indeed, transgenic plants have been engineered to express a variety of herbicide tolerance genes from a variety of organisms.
While a number of herbicide-tolerant crop plants are presently commercially available, improvements in every aspect of crop production, weed control options, extension of residual weed control, and improvement in crop yield are continuously in demand. Particularly, due to local and regional variation in dominant weed species, as well as preferred crop species, a continuing need exists for customized systems of crop protection and weed management which can be adapted to the needs of a particular region, geography, and/or locality. A continuing need therefore exists for compositions and methods of crop protection and weed management.